


Παιδική Χαρά.

by nobaknim



Series: One Shot Collections [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Fluff, One Shot Collection
Language: Ελληνικά
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14982239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobaknim/pseuds/nobaknim
Summary: "Πώς σε λένε;" τον ρώτησε και η φωνή του ήταν γλυκιά."Stefan. Εσένα;" του απάντησε το αγόρι. Κάτι στα μάτια εκείνου του άντρα.. Τον έκανε να νιώθει ασφάλεια και σιγουριά."Εγώ είμαι ο Jared. Χάρηκα πολύ για την γνωριμία." του απάντησε ο Jared και έτεινε το χέρι του σε χειραψία





	Παιδική Χαρά.

**Author's Note:**

> Απλά ένα μικρό one shot, που με έκανε soft. 
> 
> Με εκτίμηση,   
> nobaknim

Άρχισε να τρέχει με φόρα. Ήθελε να προφτάσει την τελευταία κούνια πριν είναι αργά. Ήξερε ότι δεν θα είχε άλλη ευκαιρία να διασκεδάσει στην παιδική χαρά για αρκετό καιρό, καθώς η μητέρα του δούλευε όλη την ώρα. Tα μάτια του στο πάτωμα. Πρόσεχε να μην παραπατήσει.  
  
Δεν το κατάλαβε όταν συγκρούστηκε με ένα πιο ψηλό άντρα. Ένιωσε το σώμα του να πέφτει κάτω.  
"Είσαι καλά μικρέ;" άκουσε να τον φωνάζει και τον βοήθησε να σηκωθεί.  
"Ναι.." είπε ντροπαλά. Το μικρό αγόρι κοίταξε τον άγνωστο κύριο στα μάτια και θα μπορούσε να πει ότι ήταν εντυπωσιασμένος από το πόσο όμορφο ήταν το πρόσωπο του. Τα γαλάζια μάτια του άγνωστου άντρα ήταν ανήσυχα. Μόλις βοήθησε το μικρό αγόρι να σηκωθεί τον κοίταξε εξεταστικά ψάχνοντας κάποιο εμφανές τραύμα. Μπορούσε κανείς να δει την ανακούφιση στο πρόσωπο του όταν είδε πως είναι καλά.  
  
Γονάτισε, για να βρίσκετε στο ίδιο ύψος με αυτό το μικρό αγόρι. Τα ξανθά μαλλιά του και τα πράσινα αθώα παιδικά του μάτια, του θύμισαν τον εαυτό του όταν ήταν μικρός. Χαμογέλασε πριν του μιλήσει για να τον κάνει να νιώσει άνετα.  
  
"Πώς σε λένε;" τον ρώτησε και η φωνή του ήταν γλυκιά.  
  
"Stefan. Εσένα;" του απάντησε το αγόρι. Κάτι στα μάτια εκείνου του άντρα.. Τον έκανε να νιώθει ασφάλεια και σιγουριά.  
  
"Εγώ είμαι ο Jared. Χάρηκα πολύ για την γνωριμία." του απάντησε ο Jared και έτεινε το χέρι του σε χειραψία. Ο Stefan κοίταξε την κούνια του, η θέση δεν ήταν πλέον κενή. Απογοητεύτηκε.  
  
"Λοιπόν, τι ήταν τόσο σημαντικό που σε έκανε να βιάζεσαι τόσο πολύ;" ρώτησε ο Jared  
  
"Eμμ... Προσπαθούσα να προλάβω την τελευταία θέση στις κούνιες. " Ο Jared κοίταξε προς τις κούνιες και είδε ότι όλες ήταν πιασμένες. Ένιωθε υπεύθυνος για την απογοήτευση αυτού του παιδιού.  
  
"Συγνώμη για αυτό." είπε ο Jared και γύρισε να τον κοιτάξει πάλι.  
  
"Δεν πειράζει." απάντησε πάλι ντροπαλά ο Stefan.  
  
"Πώς μπορώ να επανορθώσω;" ρώτησε ο Jared. Αν και δεν τον γνώριζε ο μικρός Stefan τον συμπαθούσε αρκετά.  
  
"Θέλεις να παίξεις μαζί μου;" χαμογέλασε καθώς περίμενε την απάντηση του Jared. Εκείνος του ανταπέδωσε το χαμόγελο και τον κοίταξε πονηρά.  
  
"Δείξε μου τι έχεις."  
  
Χωρίς δεύτερη κουβέντα ο Stefan άρχισε να τρέχει προς το παγκάκι όπου είχε αφήσει τα πράγματα του. Άρπαξε δύο γάντια του baseball και μία μπάλα. Έδωσε το ένα γάντι στον Jared και πήγαν σε ένα ελεύθερο σημείο του πάρκου. Και άρχισαν να πετάνε την μπάλα ο ένας στον άλλον.  
  
"Λοιπόν μικρέ, πόσο χρονών είσαι;"  
  
"Μην με λες μικρό Jared! Θα κλείσω τα έξι σε λίγες μέρες. Έχω μεγαλώσει αρκετά για να μένω σπίτι μόνος μου!" είπε και του πέταξε πίσω την μπάλα. Ο Jared χαμογέλασε με την αντίδραση του.   
"Αυτό είναι σπουδαίο." του απάντησε. "εμένα στην ηλικία σου με πρόσεχε ο μεγάλος μου αδερφός. Ακόμα το κάνει." του είπε και γέλασε. Ο Stefan τον κοίταξε απορημένα.  
  
"Ο μεγάλος σου αδερφός σε προσέχει ακόμα;"  
  
"Ναι, με βοηθάει όποτε τον χρειάζομαι. Είναι περίεργο, αλλά χαίρομαι που το κάνει.." η φωνή του ήταν ήρεμη.  
  
"Θα είναι ωραίο να έχεις αδερφό." είπε ο Stefan, περισσότερο στον εαυτό του. Η μητέρα του έμενε μόνη της, καθώς ο άντρας της την παράτησε όταν ήταν έγκυος. Ζούσε για να μεγαλώνει εκείνον. Ο Stefan αγαπούσε πολύ την μαμά του, αν και θα ήθελε να είχε κάποιον να παίζει.  
  
"Εσύ δεν έχεις αδέρφια;" τον ρώτησε ο Jared, δεν είχε ακούσει τι είχε πει πιο πριν.  
  
"Όχι. Ούτε μπαμπά έχω." τα πράσινα του μάτια γέμισαν θλίψη. Ο Jared ένιωσε άσχημα. Καταλάβαινε την θλίψη αυτού του μικρού αγοριού.  
  
"Ούτε εγώ έχω μπαμπά." είπε. "Με άφησε όταν ήμουν πολύ μικρός. Δεν τον θυμάμαι. Μερικές φορές τον σκέφτομαι, αλλά μετά λέω ότι δεν πειράζει. Μεγάλωσα σε μία οικογένεια που μου έδωσαν ότι χρειάζομαι." χαμογέλασε στον μικρό και προσπάθησε να τον κάνει να νιώσει καλύτερα. Δεν του άρεσε να συζητάει για τον πατέρα του.  
  
"Και εμένα με άφησε. Αλλά η μαμά μου λέει, ότι δεν είχα γεννηθεί ακόμα." ο Jared χαμογέλασε.  
  
"Ας παίξουμε κάτι άλλο.." είπε προσπαθώντας να αλλάξει θέμα συζήτησης.  
  
Πέρασαν αρκετές ώρες μαζί. Παίξανε κρυφτό, κυνηγητό και άλλα όμορφα παιχνίδια που ξυπνούσαν αναμνήσεις από την παιδική ηλικία του Jared. Κάποια στιγμή, ο Jared γλίστρησε και έπεσε κάτω. Ο Stefan έτρεξε να δει αν είναι καλά, και μόλις το επιβεβαίωσε γέλασε δυνατά. O Jared τον τράβηξε κάτω μαζί του και άρχισε να τον γαργαλάει. Γέλαγαν μαζί. Όταν ο Stefan ξαφνικά σοβάρεψε και σκέφτηκε για λίγο.  
  
"Jared;"   
"Nαι;"  
  
"Θέλεις να γίνεις ο μπαμπάς μου;" δεν περίμενε αυτή την ερώτηση. Ανακάθισε και κοίταξε το μικρό παιδί στα μάτια. Δεν ήξερε τι να του απαντήσει.  
  
"Δεν... δεν μπορώ να το κάνω αυτό.. Λυπάμαι. Μακάρι να μπορούσα." είπε στεναχωρημένα. "Αλλά μπορώ να γίνω φίλος σου." του είπε. Ο Stefan χαμογέλασε και όλο το πρόσωπο του έλαμπε.  
  
"Άρα θα ξαναπαίξουμε μαζί;" τα παιδικά του μάτια ήταν γεμάτα από ενθουσιασμό.  
  
"Φυσικά και θα ξαναπαίξουμε! Τι λες για την επόμενη Κυριακή στο ίδιο μέρος;" ο Stefan πετάχτηκε από την θέση του και έπεσε πάνω στον Jared κλείνοντας τον σε μία μεγάλη αγκαλιά.  
  
"Εντάξει!" είπε. Ο Jared σηκώθηκε και κοίταξε το μικρό αγόρι και το χαρούμενο πρόσωπο του. Ένιωσε περίεργα. Ένιωσε αυτή την ευχαρίστηση κάθε φορά που έβλεπε τα μικρά παιδάκια στις συναυλίες. Αλλά είχε και κάτι διαφορετικό αυτή η αίσθηση.  
  
"Stefan! Σου έχω πει να μην μιλάς σε αγνώστους!" φώναξε η μητέρα του παιδιού καθώς πήγαινε προς το μέρος του.  
  
"Μαμά! Αυτός είναι ο Jared! Παίξαμε μαζί και είναι ο καινούριος μου φίλος! Και θα ξαναέρθουμε την Κυριακή και θα παίξουμε ξανά!" είπε ο Stefan τρέχοντας προς την μητέρα του. Εκείνη είχε έρθει κοντά και αναγνώρισε κατευθείαν το πρόσωπο του άντρα. Ο Jared χαμογέλασε με την αντίδραση της.  
  
"Μα εσύ, είσαι ο Jared Leto!" είπε ενθουσιασμένα.  
  
"Εμ, όχι.. Εγώ είμαι ο Jared. O νέος καλύτερος φίλος του γιου σας." είπε ο Jared και γέλασε σιγά. Ο Stefan του έριξε ακόμα ένα χαμόγελο μόλις άκουσε τις λέξεις καλύτερος φίλος.  
  
Ο Jared έσκυψε πάλι για να είναι στο ύψος του μικρού αγοριού.  
  
"Την Κυριακή." του είπε.  
  
"Την Κυριακή." του απάντησε και τα χέρια του τυλίχτηκαν γύρω από τον λαιμό του. Τον αγκάλιασε προστατευτικά και εκείνος.  
  
"Χάρηκα για την γνωριμία!" είπε και έτεινε το χέρι του στην μητέρα του Stefan. Εκείνη το έσφιξε και για λίγο αμήχανα και μετά αποτραβήχτηκε γιατί το βλέμμα του Jared την έκανε να νιώθει άβολα.  
  
"Τα λέμε ξανά φιλαράκι." του είπε κλείνοντας το μάτι και πήρε τον προορισμό για το σπίτι του.


End file.
